


September

by Sofyzin



Series: How Skeppy got his boyfriend to try out a lot of different kinks. [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, Smut, Soft sex, Use of Real Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofyzin/pseuds/Sofyzin
Summary: Zak got exactly what he expected when he moved in with Darryl. He got exactly what he wanted.It was just the matter of their first time having sex that was bothering him.But it turns out way better than he could have ever imagined.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Series: How Skeppy got his boyfriend to try out a lot of different kinks. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011141
Comments: 9
Kudos: 538





	September

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I am 18 now and this genre is something I am interested in, so I will be writing it. 
> 
> However, if either Skeppy or Bad say that they are uncomfortable it will be deleted immediately.
> 
> Thank you. I hope you enjoy ^~^

Zak got exactly what he expected when he moved in with Darryl. He got exactly what he wanted.

Darryl was soft and caring. He made Zak feel like home. They quickly fell into a familiar warmth of domestic bliss. Waking up in one bed at different times of day depends on how late they went to bed the previous night... or day. Zak loved to wake up earlier than his boyfriend, although it did not often happen, because he got to stare at his handsome, peaceful face until, and after, Darryl woke up... he also got to draw on his face. Darryl rolled his eyes and playfully scolded him, washing off 14s on his cheeks, the small fangs from under his mouth and horns off his forehead. When Darryl woke up first it was also amazing, Darryl would kiss him awake and play with his hair and Zak never been happier than waking up in one bed with his boyfriend.

He was just as happy making breakfast with him. Getting to throw flour at him and being sat down on the counter and kissed breathless as... Zak was not sure if it was punishment or distraction, but he presumed it was the later. He was happy eating the food that Darryl cooked. Bad was an amazing cook and Zak felt incredibly lucky that this man loved him. Zak felt lucky to be able to come in during streams and cuddle up on Darryl’s lap. To be able to walks their dogs together and to film vlogs that their fans will not see any time soon.

It was all perfect. More than perfect.

Except it has been half a year since they have got together and 2 months since Zak has moved in but... they still did not even talk about having sex. Or well... making love would be the better term for it.

Zak did not want to press, he knew how reserved Darryl was. How he had a hard time with relationships before, how he sometimes didn’t like himself at all, especially in the past, how he was pretty germaphobic and had a hard time with touch before. Now he was much better, partly because of Zak.

And, of course, how he had this innocent persona on for most of the time. He was different in real life. More... mature, relaxed, if you could say that. Less innocent, more dominant but just as soft and comfortable to be with. Just different. A better different. Not that he wasn’t great when he was online. He was always perfect.

Either way. After yet another divorce stream, they curled up on the bed together watching some series that Darryl really liked... it was a documentary series about food. “Street food” on Netflix or something like that. Zak really prefers action movies, or comedies such as Friends, but he has to admit Darryl’s choices are always relaxing or nostalgic. Food documentaries, Disney movies or old romantic films. In the two months of living with Darryl, Zak has already watched “Ghost”, he cried during that although there is no way he’s admitting it, “Dirty Dancing”, “Pretty Woman,” “Overboard” and “Beautiful Thing.” “Beautiful Thing” was by far his favorite. It was just so... longingly sweet.

However, now it was food documentaries time. So far they have watched two episodes of “Street food” — Thailand and Japan. They chatted while they watched, about how they simply must visit one day. They both wanted to see the Sakura, although Zak was more excited about Tokyo while Darryl wanted to see Kyoto. They would, of course, go everywhere. There was so much to explore in Japan!

The episode finishes. Next country is India.

“Do you wanna watch it?” Darryl’s voice purrs in his ear and his lips press to the side of Zak’s head.

Zak nods and watches as Darryl reaches for his laptop and turns on the next episode. In all honesty, he is not watching at all by now. He is too busy drawing unknown, invisible, figures and ornaments into Darryl’s chest. Darryl shivers, pretending to be interested. All he can focus on right now is Zak’s fingers sliding across his chest. Zak gives up and looks up at Darryl with a sly smile, knowing very well that the older can feel his gaze.

Darryl sighs contently and closes the laptop, pressing Zak closer. His hand is on the smaller’s waist, going from rubbing circles into the tan skin hidden by the T-shirt to running down to his hip where Zak’s bright blue leg warmers ended. He got lazy today and was just wearing, a T-shirt’s, the leg warmers and his boxers. “Do you wanna talk, Zak?”

“About?” Zak hums, turning to face his boyfriend. Darryl’s hand stops on the strip of bare skin on the younger’s hip, and he breaths in sharply.

“Zak.” The older scolds softly, receiving sly smile, his free hand going to Zak’s cheek, and he sighs. “I love you. What’s bothering you?”

“I know. I love you too... it’s just I was wondering... um.. if we could-“ Zak blushes furiously trying and failing to hide his face. “It’s nothing, just... don’t worry about it.”

“It’s obviously something, Zak.” Darryl firmly holds Zak’s face in place, littering light soft kisses all over. “Please tell me?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to... to have sex.” Instant regret came as soon as he said it. God, he should have just let it be!

“Zak-“

“It’s okay, if you don’t!” Zak started stammering, not allowing Darryl to answer. “I don’t mind if you ever don’t- or if you don’t know what it is-“

“Of course, I know what it is! Zak-“

“You know what we don’t have to talk about that anymore! I am sorry, I even started, let’s just go back to watching Street Food and forget we ever had this-“

“Zak.” Darryl covered his mouth letting out a soft laugh, his eyes were sparkling with fondness, and he was smiling softly. “I want to. Stop panicking.”

“You...” Zak mumbles into Darryl’s hand, making the older let go. “You do?”

“Yes, I do.” Darryl’s smiling and there are sparkles of laughter in his eyes and Zak is transfixed.

“Now?”

Instead of answering Darryl shifts and sits up pulling Zak on his lap and his hands slide down, pushing Zak’s leg warmers down. Zak can feel the burn on cheeks and the storm of emotions, of love, fondness and desire, inside of him rise. Darryl shifts, his hands letting go of Zak’s thighs and...

Zak’s eyes go down there, examining the older’s member in his underwear. His breathing goes astray, and this whole situation is new and way exciting. Darryl’s hand goes into his underwear, and he strokes himself, watching Zak’s face. Zak swallows and licks his dry lips, not taking his eyes off the older’s hand as he caresses himself. Zak’s own member is filled with blood, and Zak no longer remembers from what moment he stopped thinking adequately.

“You like it, right?” Darryl’s quiet, gentle voice makes the younger come to his senses a little, and he turns red, tearing his eyes from his boyfriends dick. Darryl, meanwhile, continues to purr in that low voice of his, that always drives Zak crazy. “You can touch it if you want to...”

Zak can only nod, in complete shock of the fact that somehow Darryl had taken control and was now leading him. He is terribly embarrassed because Darryl is looking at him that way, and the hand in his boyfriend’s underpants just makes him blush more than ever.

“Zak,” Darryl calls softly. “Zak, look at me.”

Zak looks into the enchanting green eyes, sparkling with a devilish brilliance, and succumbs forward, gently pressing his lips to Darryl’s. Darryl immediately deepens the kiss, pressing the younger closer with his free hand.

The walls hide the sounds of lazy kisses, the quiet groans of both of the men and their special first time intimacy. Zak pulls away from the plump lips of his beloved, pulling on the bottom lip lightly before letting, and quietly, almost in a whisper, asks:

“Can I...?”

Darryl nods and removes his hand, allowing Zak to gently touch his fingers to the heated flesh. He runs his fingers along the entire length and groans, because his perverted thoughts immediately start up... and he needs to feel that cock inside of him.

Zak takes off the older’s underwear and sighs licking his lips and hissing at Darryl’s quiet chuckle. He touches the erection again, squeezing it into a ring of fingers and slowly running his hand down, making some precum leek.

Darryl groans softly as his hands slip under the younger’s shirt, stroking his sides and twisting hardened nipples, sending shivers down Zak’s spine. He gets rid of that unnecessary T-shirt on the Zak's body, throws it aside somewhere, then starts to get rid of Zak’s shorts.

Zak’s skin is tender and warm, the older runs his palms along his back, going down and squeezing his buttocks, pushing them apart. The younger fidgets on his lap, helping Darryl to take off his own shirt. They put their lips together again in a kiss, but Zak pulls away and reaches for the bedside table.

“Zak, are you sure?” Darryl asks as Zak hands the tube into his hands.

“Yes.” Zak nods, whispering eagerly, almost desperately and watches as the lube is squeezed out on the long fingers of his boyfriend.

Goosebumps go running down his skin as Darryl pressing his fingers to the contracting muscle ring. Darryl asks him to relax, kisses Zak’s neck and slowly pushes one finger in, phalanx by phalanx. The younger is uncomfortable and squirming with a forgotten, almost unfamiliar feelings, but his lover's hot lips and wet tongue are soothing. When Zak begins to impatiently sit himself down on the older’s finger, Darryl adds a second finger, gently spreading them apart.

Darryl adds a third finger to stretch Zak well, he doesn’t want his boyfriend to be in pain. Even though that’s not possible, he wants Zak to be in the least pain possible. Zak’s breath is knocked out, he nuzzles his nose to Darryl’s neck, squeezing his shoulders when Darryl begins to move his fingers. Quiet moans erupt from his chest, but when Darryl finds a bundle of nerves, Zak comes undone, moans especially loudly, sitting on his fingers and arching his back.

Zak feels slightly devastated when Darryl suddenly removes his fingers. He pulls back with a pout and hungrily watches as the older smears the lubricant all over the length, listens as he says something about not keeping quiet, being as loud as he wants, and how it will hurt, but really... Zak is not really listening, he does not care anymore. He sits up, feels big palms on his hips, and slowly sinks onto his boyfriend’s cock.

Darryl is whispering some pleasant nonsense that helps Zak calm down. He can feel the soft kisses and strokes, gentle touches that make Zak forget about pain. For some time, they just sit there while he gets used to fullness, then he himself begins to move, dropping to the very base.

Zak likes this fullness. He wants more, and is abruptly and sharply sinking onto Darryl’s length. Darryl squeezes his hips, pushing deeper and basking in the sounds Zak makes, he catches them with his lips.

Zak lifts his hips up, and then drops again to the limit, both of them moan in unison, Darryl’s low rumbling harmonizing with Zak’s high whimpers. Zak is trembling all over, because for the second time Darryl hit right on that sensitive bundle of nerves, which makes pleasant waves spread throughout his body. Zak, almost high on pleasure, curls his toes, and begins to move back and forth again. And each time it hits the very same cherished target and Zak can’t stop real slutty sounds coming out from him.

After a while, Darryl picks up a frantic pace and Zak immediately adjusts. They moan out each other’s names in unison and intertwine their bodies, as in a tango or some other passionate dance. Zak bites Darryl’s lip with every kiss and rolls his eyes with pleasure, he doesn’t do it hard enough to draw blood but Darryl can definitely feel it. Darryl hit right into the prostate with every push and Zak arches further in Darryl’s hands and his boyfriends name flies off his red lips.

But soon Zak’s legs get tired from such a high speed, and he simply settles on the length- immediately shuddering, because it is terribly pleasant - without moving in any way. He stares pleadingly into Darryl’s eyes, and they easily understand each other without any words.

Zak gets off Darryl’s standing member, with a vulgar squelch and crawls to the other side of their large bed, immediately turning over onto his back and invitingly spreading his trembling legs wide open. Darryl carefully adjusts next to the stretched, already fucked out, entrance and throws Zak’s legs over his shoulders, pulling the smaller man even closer.

“Breathe, Zak.” Darryl smiles, seeing as Zak seemed to forget to breathe in the process and anticipation.

“Shush. I remem-“ Zak chokes on his words because Darryl, with all his awkward caution, first inserts only the head, lazily teasing a very excited Zak who moans in frustration and tries to push further to get the full length. Darryl, looking into his eyes and smiling broadly, abruptly enters to the very bottom, making Zak tremble more in his arms and sob quietly. Darryl immediately stops moving and looks in worry:

“You okay?”

“Darryl, I swear to fucking God, move!” Zak is painfully aware that his voice sounds awfully wrecked and desperate. But really can’t help himself.

Darryl relaxes, chuckling quietly, doesn’t even say language, and immediately picks up the frantic pace and simply hammers into Zak’s hot interior, it seems, at the speed of light. He leans closer to Zak face, without slowing down his fast pace, and bites right on his neck, leaving a bright mark, and then returning to his previous position. He knew exactly what he was doing, and that Zak had a facecam stream planned. They did not tell anyone they were dating, not even their friends... but Darryl wanted everyone to see that Zak was taken.

Darryl realizes he likes to watch Zak like this. Blushing all over, sweaty, disheveled and vulgarly moaning his name... but he was so painfully dear. Darryl loves him so much that no words cannot convey the extent of his love. He loves to give this incredible man pleasure, so that everything inside him squelches and gurgles, so that the shortness of breath was like after some kind of cardio, so he would moan Darryl’s name like that and fully open up in front of him. This is what is really beautiful. Although, Zak always so beautiful.

Darryl gets lost in his thoughts for some time and does not immediately notice how his boy opens his arms and reaches for him. And when he notices, he immediately, but carefully moves Zak’s legs from his shoulders to his hips (because Zak is not a doll - he won't fold in half) and falls into the beautiful arms of his boyfriend, instantly kissing his parted lips. Zak quickly wraps his legs around the moving hips of his beloved and presses against him with his whole body, as tightly and close as possible.

Zak quietly hums into a kiss, because he simply cannot hold back these sweet moans. And when Darryl breaks away from the kissed lips and nuzzles into me the tan skin on Zak’s neck, leaving more marks, more evidence of this night there. Zak launches his fingers into Darryl soft hair and squeezes it carefully, making sure it’s not painful, pulling him even more towards him.

“I am so close! Ah, Darryl! ... I wil- I-!” Zak’s loud moans are practically shouting at this point. His grip on Darryl’s hair tightens and pulls his boyfriend off his neck only to capture his hot lips in a kiss.

There is a slight metallic taste in the kiss, because Zak is a brat who got overexcited and bit too hard. But that does not bother Darryl at all at the moment, because the orgasm is already covering both of them. Zak grips the soft auburn locks hair in his palms, and squeezes just as strongly around Darryl’s length, forcing him to receive a mixture of cosmic emotions from his own orgasm. Darryl comes violently right inside - filling the trembling body almost to the brim - with a long groan, which feels like music to Zak’s ears. Zak stains their chests with his sperm and just lies there, clinging to Darryl, too fucked out of his mind to move.

Darryl wanted to get off, but decides against it. Instead, he just rolls over onto his back and pull Zak along with him, settling him on his chest. Zak immediately goes limp in his warm embrace and breathes heavily, although Darryl is breathing is just as uneven himself.

They stay silent for a good minute.

“You okay?” Darryl mumbles, his face in his Zak’s hair and his hands on the smaller ones waist. Zak can clearly hear the smile in his voice and it makes him blush even more... if that’s even possible.

“Yeah...” He breathes in slower, trying to even out his breathing. “We are... so doing that again.”

Darryl laughs but hums in agreement, pressing a kiss to the top of Zak’s head.

“My voice is gone...” Zak manages to whisper, his voice almost completely gone. “And what did you do to my neck?!”

“Uuuh... left a few tiny marks...?” Zak can tell that Darryl is lying when the fingertips of his boyfriend’s fingers ran over the hickeys, and he can feel the smile that Darryl hid in his hair.

“Ugh. I hate you.” Zak groans, and yawns softly, only to immediately contradict himself. “Love you though.”

“I love you too, baby.” Darryl sighs and sits up, ignoring Zak’s tired whimpers. “I’m sorry, baby. We need to shower, to drink and eat something. Then we can go to bed.”

“Promise?” Zak looks up with puppy eyes pressing Darryl’s hand to his cheek.

“Promise.” Darryl shifts and easily scoops his boyfriend up, sliding off the leg warmers in the process. “Come on. Time for the after care!”


End file.
